


Why They Get On

by joudama



Series: Why They Get On [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joudama/pseuds/joudama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg reckons he's almost got it figured, why Sherlock and John get on so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why They Get On

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this is what happens when a random sentence strikes me when I'm bored at work and hopped up on painkillers. ^^;;
> 
> Also, not even in the tiniest bit beta'd; like I said, I wrote it bored at work. If any Americanisms slipped in, I apologize in advance. ^^;;

Nearest thing Greg could figure was, it had to be the praise.

Now see, Sherlock, the guy was a bloody genius.  And he let _everyone_ know it.  The man was insufferable.  Only people who seemed to be able to tolerate him were Greg himself (grudgingly, because a) Sherlock solved the unsolvable and b) Mycroft Holmes frankly scared the piss out of him), that landlady of his he'd done some kind of favour for and who treated him like a gran would, and one Dr John Watson.

It was clear why Sherlock tolerated Greg - he was the one with the access to the cases to keep that big brain of his from exploding from boredom or causing him to start injecting god only knew what back into his veins (Greg didn't want to contemplate Sherlock high again; aside from the obvious reasons, there was also that Mycroft Holmes did, after all, _scare the piss out of him_ ). As for the landlady, Mrs Hudson fed him and fussed over him and picked up after him (she seemed to need it, honestly - old lady on her own, no kids or grandkids around, she needed someone to fuss over, and looked like Sherlock was it). And Watson, well, he kept the man from getting punched in the face routinely by other blokes and patched him up as need be (handy that, picking up a doctor) and kept Anderson out of his hair.

But--he didn't just _tolerate_ John Watson, and that was what had Greg buggered.  Sherlock Holmes actually seemed to _like_ John Watson, something Greg wouldn't have even said was possible prior to seeing the two of them walking off after Sherlock had solved a case, talking about getting a Chinese or a curry somewhere, like regular blokes.

Donovan was convinced they were shagging, and that theory didn't really answer any questions, either - left the same one, really, only bigger, which was _what the devil was it about John Watson that got Sherlock Above-You-Lot Holmes to act almost human?_

Not only act almost human, but actually get Sherlock to stop acting like a royal git with just a calm and quiet, "Sherlock. A bit not good" (and usually when everyone else was thinking something along the lines of "Freak", Psychopath" or "Wanker", depending on who it was - you could pretty much see some variation of one of those three on people's faces. Or hear it coming out their mouths.)

And it wasn't that John was a pushover who went along with any mad scheme Sherlock came up with - Greg'd seen the man go nose-to-nose (so to speak) with Sherlock when the man was in one of his snits. It was very obvious that John wouldn't take any of Sherlock's garbage, and Sherlock had never done well with being told _no_.  But John would tell him no, and tell him no loudly, then not budge one single, solitary inch.

But John also stroked the man's ego so much Greg half expected Sherlock to start purring sometimes.  And it wasn't John trying to butter the man up, it just slipped out honest - he genuinely was amazed at Sherlock's brain, so much that even when Sherlock was being a git with all his showing off, John just stood there starry-eyed (which was why Donovan was _convinced_ John was bending over for Sherlock, or at the very least blowing him, and Greg really wished he'd not been there for that drunken bit of speculation at the pub when they were all watching a match.  Donovan had clearly been thinking about this, and had been thinking about it _too much_ , as far as Greg was concerned).  John's constant "Amazing"s were very different from how most sane people reacted to Sherlock, even when they _were_ amazed at him.  And Sherlock lapped all that praise up like cream, he did.

Had to be the praise that did it.

...Or maybe, he thought, watching the two of them having a giggle fit, actually _giggling their heads off_ like demented teenaged girls, at a bloody - as in, _blood_ all over the place - _crime scene_ and with everyone gawping at the two of them like they were both freaks, it was that John Watson was as mental as Sherlock, he just hid it better most of the time, and _that_ was why they got on.


End file.
